Finally, A Family Take 2
by Loki-Reid-Joker-DIE
Summary: A retry on the other one!
1. Elinor Lucy Rigby

**Hey, it's me. That one crazy chick. So, I've been reading around and have been noticing a LOT of Reid being de-aged. But, within these, an idea popped into my noggin. WHAT IF a small victim (age 3-4) was saved by the miraclous man? Would that be okay? Well, I don't care what you think. Actually, I do. Disregard almost everything I've said and REID AND REVIEW! And remember… I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME!**

**Yes, the name of my character is based off of two Beatles songs (Elinor Rigby and Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds). Please keep in mind that I am using a dinosaur computer aznd it doesn't have spell check…**

ELINOR "LUCY" RIGBY

Reid walked up the UnSub's stairs, checking for anymore bodies, clues, maybe even the UnSub himself. The rest of his team was busy downstairs, digging up some of the bodies from below the house. The second story was quiet, considering the commotion downstairs. He held his handgun at eyelevel, checking each room briefly as he passed by.

At the end of the hall was a heavy oak door. Reid shoved it open. As he opened it, he thought that it was empty. But, as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed shapes. A crib in one corner, a mirror in another. He walked in, preparing himself for anything. Well, almost anything. What Dr. Spencer Reid saw handcuffed to the crib saddened him almost even more than the bodies downstair.

A liitle girl, no older than either three or four, dressed in a soiled princess-y dress, lay there, the only movement coming from the rise and fall of her chest.

"Hello?" Reid said, trying to get her attention.

She turned, facing him. Her pale face was streaked with a gruesome mixture of blood and grime. The tears cut through it. Her blue eyes burned into him.

"My name is Spencer Reid. Can you tell me your name?" he asked softly, kneeling next to her.

"Ewinow Wigby… B-but, you can cawl me Wucy."

**Awwww! I dunno, don't ask. If you need help with understanding her words, please tell me! Other than that… BAI BAI!**

**Oh, and I forgot! I don't own Criminal Minds, though I wish I did.**


	2. Purple People Eaters

**So, yeah. I seemed to get okay answers to this. But I want MOAR! (And yes I know that's not spelled right…) So, here is my next chapter.**

**Me at Quantico with Hotch: Hi. Can I own your team?**

**Hotch: Who are you again?**

**Me: A crazy stalker lady who knows everything about all of your lives.**

**Next I find myself in a hospital.**

**No, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Reid got out his phone to text Hotch downstairs. _Send a locksmith upstairs and have a medic team waiting. Be quiet when you get up here. _He turned back to Lucy and sat on the gross floor, setting his slight OCD off majorly.

Lucy curled up next to him, mumbling something softly.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Can you get my puwple peopwe (people) eatew? He's ovew der (there)," she whispered into his chest.

He reached over to the soft lump near them. It was an octopus with a silly smile and a long rip in it. Nevertheless, he gave it to her and she clung onto it for dear life. Reid looked at the door to see Hotch, Morgan, and a lockmith come in.

The handcuffs came off easily, freeing the young child. Making sure the "purple people eater" didn't fall, though he seriously doubted it, Reid picked up the small girl and carried her down the stairs. Her blue eyes gazed warmly at the man.

As they got outside, the medics rushed to take Lucy from him. They put her on a stretcher and began to put it in the ambulance. Panicking, Lucy began to scream and fight.

"Spencwer! SPENCWER!"

Not wanting to make the paramedics job any harder, Reid finally gave in and went in the ambulance with her.

"Sir, just promise you wont get in our way," one of them said.

"I won't," he said, letting Lucy hold his hand.

She calmed down and eventually fell asleep, still holding onto Reid's hand and her stuffed octopus, which more and more stuffing was falling out. The doors shut and the last thing he saw as they sped off was Hotch's glare.

**Yay? Nay? Better? Worse? Tell me or I won't improve. Any ideas? Tell me! I have only one brain that I know of. And I'm not a super genius, like a certain docter we all know and love. Oh, just click those blue words down there! They're magically delcious!**


	3. PInkie Promise

**So, I've been reading my four reveiws. I don't remember who asked, but I do know that it is misspelled, but I like it better this way now. Sorry. And all of my chapters will involve some sort of reference to a Beatles song. If you're a hard-core Beatle, try and look for it. It wont be easy. **

**Me at Quantico with Morgan pretending to be a pizza delivery: Hi. That'll be &10.53 and the right to your team.**

**Next I find myself in a hospital.**

**No, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Reid awoke to find himself in an uncomfortable, hostpital chair. Lucy still held on to his hand. The octopus had been held together wqith some saftey pins. He smiled, smoothing her hair back.

He thought to his well-known "Reid Effects". One, prostitutes were strangly drawn to him, not the other way around. The other being that animals and small children usually didn't like him. He had finally found three exceptions. Jack, Henry, and now Lucy.

Lucy's blue eyes opened and she smiled, "You stayed, Spencwer. Fank (thank) you."

"You're welcome," Reid whispered.

Suddenly, her mood changed. It took a minute for Reid to realize that she was staring behind him. He turned to see Hotch in the doorway.

"Reid? Can I speak to you?" he said pointingly.

Lucy instantly tensed, "B-b-but… Spencwer?"

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said fast, preventing a panic attack.

"Otay… Pinkie pwomise? You can't bweak dat (that)," she insised, holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise," he agreed, wrapping his long finger gently around her small one.

Reid got up and followed Hotch into the hall. The older man turned to the other. "We found the UnSub. He was underground with the bodies. Allan Michaels. An escapee from the local asylum… We leave tomorrow. You will be on the jet, won't you?"

"Of course, I will."

Hotch looked throught the window. Reid followed his gaze. Lucy was sitting up, playing with the octopus gently. "The orphanage is coming later today." Hotch said.

Reid looked down. He should've expected this. She was parentless. The doctor's told him what had happened to her parents. Mother, dead. Father, jail. But, he wasn't ready to let go yet. Something in the way she held to her sanity and calmness, even in desperate times, inspired him. Besides, Reid had become her rock. He couldn't leave yet.

Hotch noticed the sudden depression in his friend. He sighed, almost not believing what he said next.

"She's free for anyone to adopt… Even you." With that, he left Reid to think.

Reid glanced up to his leaving mentor, a small smile cracking on his face.

**Yay? Nay? Better? Worse? Tell me or I won't improve. Any ideas? Tell me! I have only one brain that I know of. And I'm not a super genius, like a certain docter we all know and love. Oh, press the blue words, they're so SHINY!**


	4. Adoption

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! SO HAPPY! Are all y'alls too? Or should I just give up? Sorry, but I'm not. I'm hopeless. ANYWAYS! I had a friend proofread this and she liked it, so maybe you will too. OH! And I have a few ideas, but I dunno if I want to use them! When we get there, I'll ask.**

**Me at Quantico with Reid: Haiiiiii…**

**Reid: …Hi?**

**Me: Hai…**

**Reid: Okay then. **

**Me: Can I own you? (And your team...)**

**Reid: (Saying something smart while I totally tune him out)**

**Me: Can I own you?**

**Reid: …No.**

**No, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Later on that day, a man in a twead* suit and a woman in plaid walked in. Reid and Lucy had spent the day playing with the octopus, who's name turned out to be Ringo after the drummer in the Beatles, and him telling her stories.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" the man asked.

Lucy shrank into him as he replied, "Yes?"

The woman spoke ina downgrading voice, making Reid feel ten years old again. "We're here about Miss Elinor Rigby. Is that you, sweety?"

Lucy nodded nervously and so the woman continued. "I'm Ms. Kallen, your social worker. This is Mr. Brown. He owns the orphanage."

"About that—"

"Don't worry, Dr. Reid. We'll take care of her," Mr. Brown smiled at the taller and thinner man.

"No, I—"

"Sir. She'll be fine with us. I promise," Ms. Kallen interrupted.*

"No! Listen to me. I want to adopt her," Reid said angrily.

All of the people in the room turned to look at him. Lucy smiled and held even tighter to the lanky man.

"Sir," Ms. Kallen said cautiously. "Not that it's my buisiness*, but you have such a dangerous job. If something were to happen to you, we'd be right back here again."

"And, besides," Mr. Brown continued, "your job has you move around a lot. Children, at this point of life, need consistancy.* Who would look after her while you're away?"

"I have friends outside of my team when the need arises," he answered as calmly as he could.

"C-c I pwease stay wif (with) Spencwer? I'wl (I'll) be good. Pwease?" Lucy pleaded sadly.

Mr. Brown and Ms. Kallen looked at each other worriedly. Tears began collecting in the girl's eyes as she made a puppy dog face.

"I don't think—"

Prentiss walked in, disurbing the woman. "Oh! Am I interrupting* anything?"

"Of course not, Em. Just discussing whether or not I should adopt Lucy," Reid smiled, backing the other adults into a corner.

"I think it's a great idea. You've seen how they've bonded. It'd be a sin to separate them, she answered to the people.

Ms. Kallen sighed and nodded her head, "Fine, but expect to be checked upon soon."

She left the room, leaving Mr. Brown to hand the release forms to the young doctor. He quickly filled it out as the little girl watched eagerly. Prentiss smiled at the duo and left the room also. As soon as the papers were finished, Reid handed them to Mr. Brown, who then left them in peace.

*** equals "I don't know if these are spelled correctly."**

**PUSH THEM, PUSH THEM! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. The Jet Ride Home

Wow! Two chapters in one day! SO HAPPY! Are all y'alls too? Or should I just give up? Sorry, but I'm not. I'm hopeless. ANYWAYS! I had a friend proofread this and she liked it, so maybe you will too. OH! And I have a few ideas, but I dunno if I want to use them! When we get there, I'll ask.

**Me at Quantico with Reid: Haiiiiii…**

**Reid: …Hi?**

**Me: Hai…**

**Reid: Okay then. **

**Me: Can I own you? (And your team)**

**Reid: (Saying something smart while I totally tune him out)**

**Me: Can I own you?**

**Reid: …No.**

**No, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Lucy sat eagerly in the backseat. The hospital had given her an outfit to wear, since the dress had smelled like mold. This would be her first time in a plane and she was looking forward to it.

Reid decided not to worry his new daughter with facts about how many planes crash a year. Technically, she wasn't his daughter yet, the papers hadn't been processed* yet, but it was close enough.

They boarded the jet and Reid nodded to his teammates. JJ was on the computer with Garcia.

"Hi," Lucy whispered to the group of profilers.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Garcia squealed*, making the young girl blush.

"I'm SO happy for you, my dear boy genius. When JJ and Emily told me, I thought 'Yay! Another super genius! Someone to spoil!' Oh, when you all get back, we're going shopping! It'll be so fun!" she added.

Lucy giggled, not letting go of Reid as they said goodbye to the techie and went to his bench. She yawned widely, watching out the window as they began to fly.

She quickly fell asleep in her adoptive father's arms and he soon followed. Rossi found a blanket and draped it over them as Morgan took a picture to send to Garcia.

Later on, it became dark. Prentiss was making yet another pot of coffee when she noticed Lucy get up.

"Hey, Luce. Everything okay?" she asked quietly, as to not disturb the rest of the team.

Morgan watched as the sleepy eyed girl nodded. The two females sat down across from him. Lucy looked curiously* out the window.

"Wow. We'wre (we're) up high," she whispered.

Emily smiled, looking at her, "Yeah."

"We wont fawl (fall), will we?"

She quickly shook her head, trying to deflect Lucy's worries.

"Otay…" the girl said cautiously.*

Suddenly, Lucy curled into Prentiss' side, holding Ringo in one arm and sucking her thumb. One last sigh and she fell back asleep. Prentiss, surprised, tensed then softened and relaxed, looking out the window.

* equals "I don't know if these are spelled correctly."

PUSH THEM, PUSH THEM! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	6. Turbulance

Reid awoke, rubbing his eyes and feeling for Lucy. As he discovered she wasn't there, he began to worry. Looking around, he saw his Lucy with Emily. Both were quietly asleep. Across from them, Morgan was writing something.

The doctor got up and sat next to the man. Lucy's eyes fluttered open; she grinned and poked the older woman awake. She groaned and then saw Reid.

"Hi?" Prentiss smiled.

"Hi, Spencwer! Did you sweep (sleep) wewl (well)?" Lucy asked sweetly.

Reid smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the jet began to shake. The sleeping team awoke startled. The shaking increased and the power blacked out. The young girl screamed and vanished. The power came on and Reid couldn't find her.

"Lucy? Lucy?"

A sob escaped from under the bench and he looked to find her in a fetal position, her head buried into the octopus.

"Lucy, it's okay. We just got into some turbulance. It's over now. Come out please," Reid pleaded, worrying about the many dangers of being under the unsteady bench.

She didn't come out or stop crying as she gasped out, "I-I-I d-don't wike (l-like) d-da s-s-shaking."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see JJ.

"Let me?" she turned to the little child. "Luuucy. Won't you come out to play?"

The sobs subsided* and it was silent until she answered to the popular Beatles song. "Deaw Pwudence, see de (the) bwan (brand) new day."

As Lucy did this, she crawled out from her tight hiding spot. She wrapped her arms around the woman. JJ soothed her until she fell, yety again, to sleep. The young mother put Lucy into a chair, placing the blanket on her.

After watching the whole fiasco*, the BAU members relaxed. Rossi congradulated* JJ on her well-done job and went back to his book.

"How do you do it?" Reid ask wistfully, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"I just guessed… Don't worry, you'll be a great father. You can always ask Hotch or me for advice too," JJ smiled gently.

"Okay. Thanks JJ," he relaxed into the seat, waiting for the jet trip to be over and making a mental list of things he wanted to get Lucy.

* equals "I don't know if these are spelled correctly."

AN: I know y'all want a bonding Reid/Lucy moment and a love story, but you'll just have to wait a few chapters. And no, as you've noticed, I will not be posting regularly. Oh, and I've never been on a plane, so if I failed writing about turbulance.


End file.
